Traducción: The Trouble with Bosses
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Tras largas horas trabajando en las últimas ediciones, ¡Ritsu se ha decidido! ¡Va a mantener una conversación normal con Takano-san! Nada físico o vergonzoso, sólo una honesta, real y sana conversación. Desafortunadamente para Ritsu, la conversación les lleva a una sorprendente revelación y a una noche que el editor de manga no olvidará pronto.


**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de **Shungiku Nakamura.** Este fic es original de MikiFreaky, yo sólo he hecho la traducción. Ambos links los podréis encontrar en mi perfil. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Aviso:** En este fic se describen **relaciones sexuales explícitas entre dos hombres**. Si eres sensible a este tema o no te gusta, no leas. No me hago responsable de ningún perjuicio que te pueda ocasionar este fic, lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

 **N/T:** Vuelvo a las andadas con esta pareja. La tercera temporada de Junjou me ha puesto nostálgica y he vuelto a ver todo el anime de nuevo y a releer algunos de mis tomos favoritos así que pronto he sentido la necesidad de dedicarle a Onodera y Takano un poco más de espacio entre mis fics, aunque se trate de una traducción.

Espero que os guste :D

* * *

 **"The Trouble with Bosses"**

—¡¿… Disculpa?!

Las palabras, aunque educadas, fueron dichas con una voz que encerraba promesas de muerte. El que hablaba era un joven muy delgado aunque guapo, de pelo moreno y brillante, y vivaces ojos verdes, tan expresivos que cualquiera podía leer cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza. Incluso aunque tenía círculos oscuros bajo ellos, seguían siendo brillantes y seductores, sin duda su mejor característica, a pesar de que su rostro no fuera en absoluto feo. En ese momento, sus ojos se mostraban incrédulos.

Estaba sentado en mitad de lo que parecían los restos de una guerra. Camisas y pantalones se desplegaban en montones alrededor de la habitación, basura sin orden ni concierto adornando cada esquina. Una bolsa colgaba en uno de los lados de una silla embellecida con el nombre de "Onodera Ritsu", llena de libros mangas, todos etiquetados y marcados por alguien que tenía la intención de estudiarlos. En lugar de tenerlos en los estantes, el hombre tenía los libros apilados en el sofá y en las sillas, dejando libre el suelo como único lugar para sentarse, lugar que en el que estaba descansando su trasero en ese momento. En sus manos sostenía un fajo de papeles con dibujos y pequeñas notas garabateadas en rojo en los márgenes.

Al otro lado, había un hombre más alto, de hombros anchos, masculinos, y cintura estrecha. Tenía el pelo negro como las plumas de un cuervo, tan oscuro que a veces parecía absorber la luz de la habitación. Unos extraños ojos avellana y dorados miraban con calma al otro por encima de la montura de sus gafas oscuras, ni un solo pensamiento se podía intuir en sus frías profundidades.

—He dicho que deberías pasar la noche conmigo, Onodera —repitió el alto, con voz profunda y suave. Sin ninguna señal de molestia, apartó un montón de papeles, incluidos los que tenía en las manos, y los dejó sobre una pila que crecía cada vez más a su lado.

La ceja de Ritsu se alzó.

—Mm… ¿te das cuenta de que estamos trabajando, Takano-san? La imprenta nos matará si no terminamos esto antes de la fecha límite. No tenemos tiempo para tonterías —Chasqueó la lengua, encorvando la espalda para seguir con su trabajo con renovada diligencia, a pesar de que un ligero color rosa estaba tiñendo sus mejillas.

Takano-san suspiró.

—Por supuesto que estamos trabajando, pero una vez que terminemos será tiempo libre. Si me quedo aquí a dormir no tendré que volver a mi apartamento y podría quedarme contigo —dijo, deslizando más papeles hacia el otro editor—. Estos deben ser modificados. Dile a sensei que la segunda parte es aburrida.

El moreno le arrebató los papeles, presionando la boca en una línea apretada.

—Díselo tú. Y aunque no me importa trabajar juntos, lo que haces en tu tiempo libre no es asunto mío. ¡Además, tu apartamento está justo al lado! No es como si vivieras al otro lado de la ciudad o algo así.

En su agitación, los papeles volaron de sus manos y revolotearon a su alrededor, cayendo desordenadamente sobre el suelo. Gruñó y comenzó a recogerlo todo, tratando de ocultar su rostro enrojecido.

Siempre era así cuando estaban los dos solos. Él estaba a la defensiva y se comportaba de forma torpe, mientras Takano-san se ponía mandón y totalmente controlado. Sin embargo, Ritsu no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que Takano-san trabajaba con él, su corazón no se tranquilizaba. Y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Pero no podía pensar en ello. Takano-san era su jefe. Lo veía todos los días, prácticamente, por lo que no debería haber ninguna razón para que la mera visión del hombre hiciera que su corazón pareciera instalarse en su garganta. Excepto…

Takano-san fue su primer amor en la escuela secundaria. Fue el hombre que le inició en el mundo del amor y el placer adulto, y también le enseñó todo sobre la angustia. Finalmente habían aclarado el malentendido y lo habían superado, pero Ritsu no podía evitar que las palmas de sus manos empezaran a sudar o que su corazón comenzara una carrera en su pecho igual que cuando era un niño y pasaba junto al otro hombre. ¿Tal vez era porque tenía una indigestión inducida por el estrés que estallaba en él cuando veía a Takano-san? No, no era eso. Por mucho que se resistiese a admitirlo, por mucho que no quisiera… Ritsu se sintió aterrorizado al pensar que podría estar enamorándose de él de nuevo.

Cada día en el trabajo, cuando Ritsu veía lo entregado y sorprendentemente bueno que era su jefe en él, se sentía un poco más implicado. Empezaba a sentirse atraído por la forma en que Takano-san manejaba la oficina, aunque a veces le pareciera un diablo indiferente. Todos los detalles del proceso de edición los llevaba con meticulosidad. Era dedicado y atento. Cosas que un amante siempre debe ser. Las mejillas de Ritsu parecieron incendiarse. Amante… ¿eso eran?

Tal vez era culpa suya —Takano-san no tenía problemas en culparle—, pero ambos estaban en una relación física. Takano-san la había iniciado y continuado, pero Ritsu tenía su parte de culpa por no haberle detenido. Sin embargo, a menudo trataba de decirse a sí mismo que no podían, que no debían seguir con eso, pero era incapaz de alejarse de él. Era demasiado atractivo, demasiado poderoso como para dejarle ir, incluso cuando su relación le hacía sentir como una mierda de persona. Sobre la base de su historia, Ritsu no estaba precisamente cómodo con su arreglo, pero no podía negarse cuando Takano-san le tocaba, su cuerpo siempre respondía.

Nunca había sentido nada por nadie, exceptuando a su molesto jefe. Le avergonzaba decirlo, pero, tras huir de Takano-san en la secundaria, había tratado de olvidar el toque de su senpai con otros hombres. Pero tan pronto como el sustituto cuyo nombre Ritsu no podía recordar intentaba tocarle, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con repugnancia. Después de dejar al hombre y huir, pensó que, quizás, Takano-san era el único hombre con el que podía estar así que había buscado a una chica. Era lógico, después de todo. Pero entonces, lo mismo había sucedido cuando intentó besarla, a un nivel incluso peor, a pesar de que se forzó a continuar para que ella no le odiara. Habían cortado poco después. Fue entonces cuando Ritsu se dio cuenta. No podía sentir nada mientras su corazón siguiese ocupado. Ni placer ni deseo, nada. Su cuerpo simplemente no respondía. Nunca se lo había dicho a Takano-san. Sabía que sólo lo vería como una prueba de su supuesta necesidad de estar juntos. Su jefe seguía afirmando que estaba enamorado de él, no del pasado, sino del de ahora. Pero Ritsu no entendía cómo era posible.

Era retorcido, por dentro y por fuera. Su antigua personalidad había desaparecido y no era honesto, escapaba de las situaciones de conflicto y no sabía cómo manejar una relación. Sabía que estaba haciendo daño a Takano-san con sus palabras y acciones, pero no podía evitarlo. Ritsu no quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un mecanismo de defensa que había desarrollado desde aquel incidente con Takano-san en la escuela secundaria. En contraste, Takano-san se había convertido en un hombre mejor, a quien muchas personas deseaban en múltiples niveles. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que Ristu, con su desagradable personalidad, le hubiese enamorado cuando ya no quedaba nada especial en él?

¿Estaría sólo exagerando? Ritsu dejó de colocar los papeles por un segundo, concediéndose un momento para pensar en ello. Él era muy consciente de Takano-san, pero si dejara de angustiarse por cada palabra que decía el hombre, ¿sería capaz de relajarse a su alrededor? A decir verdad, Ritsu no quería esa distancia entre ellos. Quería saber más sobre el hombre que lo reivindicaba como un… un follamigo*, pero estaban tan lejos de lo que fue su relación. Nunca han hablado sobre sus esperanzas y sueños, planes para el futuro, aficiones, todo aquello sobre lo que se edifica una relación, ellos no tuvieron nada de eso. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

—No es que tengamos tiempo para aficiones. Dios, Marukawa debe estar rompiendo todo tipo de leyes laborales…

—Onodera… —El sonido de su voz en su oído hizo que Ritsu se estremeciera y congelara, sus pensamientos se dispersaron como pétalos al viento. Su jefe se había acercado a él y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sin necesidad de moverse—. Vamos a la cama. Es una orden de tu jefe.

 _¡De ninguna manera! ¡Le odio!_

Ritsu apretó los dientes, lanzándole una mirada al hombre mayor que prometía una muerte dolorosa.

—¡Eso es abuso de poder, idiota!

Eso era lo malo de tener un amante —y Ritsu utilizaba el término vagamente— que también era su jefe: usaba su autoridad para conseguir lo que quería. Esa no sería la primera vez. El viaje a Kyoto por su cumpleaños le vino a la mente. Tomó una respiración profunda, sacudiendo su molestia y siguió reuniendo papeles. No iba a dejar que nada físico ocurriera esa vez. No, tenía en mente una actividad totalmente diferente, una que nunca habían hecho realmente.

Ritsu iba a tener una conversación adecuada con Takano-san.

Componiendo sus pensamientos, terminando de recoger los papeles y poniéndolos al lado, miró el reloj mientras lo hacía. Los números digitales indicaban las 4 a.m. Habían estado editando desde que habían llegado a casa a la una. Por suerte, era domingo, así que no tenían que ir a la oficina, pero aún así. _Creo que estoy olvidando lo que es dormir._ En ese momento, el estómago de Ritsu le recordó que no le había alimentado desde… ¿ayer? ¿Tal vez la noche antes de eso? No podía recordar.

Takano-san se quitó las gafas y miró a Ritsu agudamente.

—¿Has comido hoy, Onodera? —preguntó en voz baja. Ritsu rió nerviosamente y apartó la mirada. Oh, oh…

—Mm… creo que sí. Sí, ¿tal vez lo hice cuando Kisa-san comió el almuerzo? ¿Creo? Ya sabes lo que pasa durante el final del ciclo —Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, negándose a encontrarse con los ojos fijos en él.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Takano-san se puso de pie y se inclinó antes de golpear con el puño la cabeza de Ritsu. Mientras el moreno se frotaba la cabeza adolorida, el otro hombre le fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Idiota! Ya conseguiste hacerte enfermar por saltarte las comidas y el único día en que estoy de reuniones y no puedo cocinarte nada regresas a tus malos hábitos. Esta es la razón por la que deberíamos vivir juntos. ¡Tengo que mantener un ojo en ti todo el tiempo! —gritó.

Ritsu se puso de pie, enfrentándose al otro hombre cara a cara.

—¡Soy un hombre adulto! ¡No voy a mudarme contigo y no necesito una niñera!

—¡Pues es lo que parece! —replicó Takano-san, señalando el apartamento—. Limpiamos hace dos semanas y sin embargo ya está todo patas arriba de nuevo. Además, has vuelto a llenar el frigorífico de bebidas energéticas. ¡Compra comida de verdad!

Con las mejillas encendidas por la ira, y el aire entrando rápido y agudo en sus pulmones, Ritsu apretó los puños a los costados.

—Mira, Takano-san, tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero no reboso de conocimientos al respecto. Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo, y con el tipo de vida que llevamos por nuestro trabajo, ¡no tengo tiempo para aprender! —gritó, para después detenerse en seco, un calor diferente llenando su rostro mientras miraba a su jefe. ¿Acababa de… Acababa de admitir eso en voz alta? ¡Qué vergüenza para un hombre adulto decir esas cosa! ¿Quién hoy en día y a su edad no sabía cocinar o limpiar, a excepción de Ritsu?

El mayor lo miró, un suspiro escapando de sus labios.

—Niño rico malcriado. Isaka-san tampoco sabe cocinar. Escuché que su secretaria lo hace por él —dijo, revolviendo el pelo de Ritsu—. Te voy a enseñar en nuestros días libres, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora, vamos a mi apartamento, a ver si conseguimos algo de comer —dijo, agarrando la delgada muñeca de Ritsu mientras le llevaba hacia la puerta.

Ritsu comenzó a luchar contra él.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento, Takano-san! Estoy muy cansado así que creo que voy a saltarme la comida y me voy a ir a la cama… ¡Pero te prometo que comeré algo cuando me levante! Así que déjame —dijo, incapaz de liberarse de las garras de su jefe. Takano simplemente ignoró sus protestas y luchas, arrastrando al joven hasta el apartamento contiguo.

Era un reflejo del que acababan de abandonar, excepto por el hecho de que estaba perfectamente limpio. No había ropa cubriendo el suelo, y todos los libros estaban en su lugar adecuado, en los estantes. El mobiliario estaba limpio y era acogedor, envolviendo a Ritsu cuando fue lanzado sobre el sofá.

—Quédate ahí. Prepararé algo rápido para comer —dijo Takano-san, rascándose la cabeza mientras caminaba a la cocina y empezaba a sacar los utensilios y los ingredientes. Ritsu abrió la boca para discutir, pero su estómago soltó un rugido hambriento. Su jefe era un buen cocinero, y tenía hambre. Sólo por esta vez, aceptaría la derrota.

Ritsu se recostó contra el sofá, con los hombros liberando lentamente la tensión. El trabajo estaba siendo duro últimamente con el cambio de oficina e Isaka-san haciéndose cargo de todo. No es que el nuevo presidente no fuera capaz, porque lo era, sino que siempre era extraño cambiar de autoridad en una empresa tan grande como Marukawa. Pero con el final de ciclo, las cosas estaban empezando a volver a la normalidad, o al menos lo más normal que podían ser las cosas en la oficina de la editorial.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer cosas normales con Takano-san. Vio cómo el hombre se movía en la cocina, cada movimiento seguro y poderoso a pesar de la situación. Ritsu suspiró. _Quiero ser capaz de hablar con él, ¿pero cómo? No podemos interactuar como la gente normal… ¿Sobre qué le hablo?_ Sus ojos se deslizaron por las estanterías llenas a reventar que cubrían las paredes del apartamento de Takano-san.

—Takano-san, ¿sabes cuándo publicará Marukawa la nueva novela de Usami-sensei? —Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en ello, las palabras habían saltado de su boca. El redactor jefe alzó la vista, sorpresa filtrándose por su rostro brevemente, antes de que volviera su atención a la comida.

—Pronto, creo. Si quieres, siempre le puedes pedir a Aikawa-san una copia. Estoy seguro de que como ex editor de la editorial Onodera, sentirá camaradería hacia ti de inmediato —dijo Takano-san, removiendo algo en la sartén con un sonido crepitante—. ¿Por qué? —El olor de carne y verduras cocinadas llenaba el apartamento.

—Por nada. He leído cada una de las novelas de Usami-sensei desde que debutó en Marukawa, y por lo que dicen las críticas, su novela más reciente parece ser la mejor hasta ahora. Sólo siento algo de envidia por no llegar a verlo; siempre me daban las primeras copias cuando era su editor.

¡Estaban hablando! El corazón de Ritsu le dio un vuelco. Claro, era acerca de libros, que era algo así como hablar de trabajo, pero aún así, estaban hablando. ¡Estaban teniendo una conversación normal!

—No voy a dejarte marchar para ser de nuevo un editor literario, Onodera —dijo Takano-san, vertiendo el arroz de la olla sobre lo que había frito, llevando el plato hasta donde Ritsu permanecía sentado. El moreno tomó la comida, la molestia danzando a través de sus cálidas mejillas.

—No estoy intentando ser su editor, Takano-san. Simplemente te estaba preguntando por un autor que me gusta mucho. Seguramente también tienes tus favoritos, ya que te gusta mucho leer —dijo, tomando una cucharada de la comida caliente. Estaba delicioso, mitigando el hambre que roía su estómago. ¿Había algo en lo que Takano-san no fuese bueno? Era excelente en su trabajo, hábil en la cocina, un experto en la cama…

 _¿¡En qué estoy pensando!? ¡Basta, cerebro! ¡Comer, comer, comer!_

—He leído novelas de Sumi-sensei, así como de Usami-sensei —dijo Takano-san, masticando pensativamente. El corazón de Ritsu saltó. También leía estos dos autores. Al parecer, sus gustos en literatura eran similares. Esto le llevaba al pasado, cando acechaba a Takano-san en la biblioteca de la escuela y… —. ¿Sabías que Usami-sensei escribe una serie de novelas BL que publica Esmerald?

Ritsu se atragantó, dejando caer sus palillos mientras intentaba entender lo que le acababa de decir tan claramente como un vaso de agua.

—¿¡Qué!? —Se había quedado sin aliento, mientras Takano-san seguía comiendo con indiferencia. ¿Yaoi? ¿Usami-sensei escribía cosas BL? Ritsu sabía que era un hombre bastante excéntrico, ¡pero nunca había imaginado que el autor de fama mundial escribiría pronografía!

—Usami-sensei es Yayoi Arikawa, nuestro mejor novelista de BL. En realidad, no es ninguna sorpresa que sus novelas BL se vendan tan bien, teniendo en cuenta en lo talentoso que es como novelista. El último fue increíblemente interesante —continuó Takano-san, sonriendo ligeramente ante el color rojo ardiente de su subordinado. Sus ojos color avellana eran especulativos, el calor empezando a acumularse en ellos.

—¿Usami-sensei escribe BL? ¿Y tú… los has leído? —tartamudeó Ritsu, su mente girando. ¿Su autor favorito escribía romances homosexuales? ¿Su jefe leía novelas BL? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

Takano-san se puso de pie y se acercó a la estantería, sacando una novela de bolsillo que Ritsu había confundido con un manga a primera vista. En la portada, un guapo y joven muchacho con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes era dominado por un hombre mayor que, tras una inspección más cercana, daba a luz a un inquietante parecido con el famoso autor.

—Por supuesto que los leo. Te lo he dicho, sigo las obras de Usami-sensei. Además, sus novelas están llenas de ideas. En este, el uke, un chico llamado Misaki, monta al seme, quien, por cierto, se llama Akihiko. Este llega a ser muy intenso porque el chico hace todo el trabajo, lo que permite a su amante ver cómo se unen —Takano-san dejó caer la novela frente a Ritsu. El joven estaba luchando. Su rostro estaba ardiendo y casi no podía manejar la casual descripción de la novela que le estaba dando su jefe. Además…

¿No había oído hablar de un Misaki antes, un chico que vivía con el propio autor, o algo por el estilo? Isaka-san había dicho algo sobre un Chibi-tan mientras caminaba por Esmerald alguna vez, ¿no? _¡Ah, no te preocupes por eso! ¡Concéntrate en las cosas importantes! ¿Por qué Takano-san lee novelas BL? ¿Investigación? ¿Es por eso que es tan bueno en la cama?_

Ritsu se tiró del pelo y golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa de café, haciendo un ruido frustrado. _¡No es bueno en la cama! Bueno, vale, lo es, pero yo no pienso en ello, no pienso en ello…_ Su mantra fue interrumpido por manos calientes agarrando su cara. Los asustados ojos verdes de Ritsu se clavaron en los cálidos avellana de Takano-san, sorprendido al descubrir que el hombre estaba en cuclillas a su lado, a centímetros de su cara.

—¿Por qué no lo probamos, Onodera? ¿Quieres montarme? —le preguntó con vehemencia, su aliento acariciando los labios de Ritsu. El hombre se estremeció y trató de apartarse, pero fue atrapado por el mueble que estaba tras él. Ritsu apartó sus manos, volviendo la cara.

—¡Ahhh! No, no, no. ¡No quiero! Gracias por la comida, estaba muy buena. Pero estoy cansado y me gustaría irme a la cama —dijo, tratando de escapar. Takano-san tomó su barbilla, forzando a sus ojos a encontrarse.

—Ritsu —El sonido de su nombre con esa voz profunda, oscura, hizo que Ritsu se estremeciera, su cuerpo cediendo incluso mientras su mente se rebelaba—. Deja de luchar contra esto. Ríndete y di que me amas. Los dos sabemos que es así.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a temblar.

—No es así —susurró, permitiendo que Takano-san tomara sus labios en el más breve de todos los besos, sólo un toque de labios. Juntando sus frentes, Takano-san se rió un poco.

—Sigue viviendo en negación, entonces. Haré que lo admitas muy pronto —juró, frotando sus narices ligeramente antes de reclamar una vez más la boca de Ritsu, esta vez tomándola en profundidad. Su lengua irrumpió en la boca del hombre, buscando todos los secretos que escondía esa caverna húmeda.

Mientras el beso se profundizaba, Ritsu se presionó con más fuerza contra el sofá, su cuerpo cada vez más lánguido y caliente. Cada golpe de la lengua de Takano-san dentro de su boca le hacía estremecer, y el deseo le recorría cada vez con más fuerza. Anhelaba el contacto con el hombre, se dedicaba a fantasear con él durante horas cuando se suponía que debía estar durmiendo.

Estaba llegando hasta el punto de que, si Takano-san no lo tocaba durante más de un día, se sentía necesitado. Ritsu no sabía qué hacer, cómo manejar la situación en la que se encontraban, pero sí sabía una cosa con absoluta certeza. Su cuerpo estaba completamente dominado por el otro hombre, lo anhelaba, respondía sólo a él. Un solo beso lo ponía duro.

Ritsu gimió cuando Takano-san se apartó, respirando erráticamente. Los ojos avellana y dorados se clavaron en su mirada brillante esmeralda, y entonces pestañas negras bajaron mientras el editor jefe se presionaba contra la furiosa erección atrapada bajo los vaqueros de Ritsu.

—¡Ah! No, no. ¡Takano-san, por favor, detente! —suplicó el hombre, su cuerpo arqueado con fuerza.

No sería capaz de sobrevivir a tanta emoción y sentimiento. Cada vez que Takano-san le tocaba, cada vez que su cuerpo era invadido y marcado, usado, amado, Ritsu caía más y más en los brazos de este hombre. Hasta ahora, había estado a punto de decir esas palabras prohibidas dos veces. Si seguían haciendo esto por más tiempo, sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de verdaderamente decirlas. Sabía que no podría manejar el hecho de estar enamorado de nuevo. Su algo pasaba… El corazón de Ritsu se saltó un latido. No sobreviviría de nuevo. Ritsu se haría añicos.

El temor era lo que hacía que Ritsu intentara negárselo a sí mismo y a Takano-san. Temía que volvieran a separarse en el futuro, porque Ritsu sabía que su personalidad era terrible. Nadie querría quedarse con él. El temor se alzaba dentro de él cada vez que le besaba o abrazaba. Se elevaba ahora, por lo que su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas llenaban sus hermosos ojos.

Pero Takano-san simplemente bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciar rudamente el miembro endurecido bajo los calzoncillos de algodón, sin percatarse de los tristes pensamientos del otro hombre. Ritsu sentía que las lágrimas caían del rabillo de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y su cabeza caía hacia atrás, contra el cojín del sofá. No podía pensar, ni siquiera podía concentrarse cuando esas manos le tocaban.

Ritsu se aferró a los fuertes hombres que se cernían sobre él, los dedos apretando sus músculos.

—Takano-san… por favor —susurró, bien tratando de alejarle o de acercarle. Ni siquiera lo sabía.

Takano-san dejó de acariciarle y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor del moreno, apretándole en un abrazo reconfortante. Ritsu respiró profundamente, llenándose del olor a humo y especias, sintiendo que la tensión empezaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo. Su corazón se estabilizó mientras Takano-san lo abrazaba.

—Está bien, Ritsu. No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí. Te tengo. Nunca te dejaré ir —El susurro ronco temblaba con emociones que Ritsu podía sentir. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Takano-san sabía que estaba asustado por la fuerza de sus sentimientos? ¿Lo sabía? Podría ser que… ¿Acaso Takano-san se sentía de la misma forma?

Lentamente, el moreno levantó los brazos y los envolvió alrededor de la ancha espalda del editor jefe. La respiración del hombre se detuvo mientras Ritsu se relajaba completamente en sus brazos. Pareció sorprendido por un momento, luego sus ojos se suavizaron. Una mano se deslizó hasta descansar en el pelo castaño claro del moreno mientras que la otra le apretaba con más fuerza, haciendo que el otro hombre también apretara más su abrazo.

Durante un largo rato se quedaron juntos, sólo respirando en los brazos del otro, pero con el tiempo, Takano-san dejó caer la mano de la cabeza de Ritsu, deslizando los dedos bajo la camisa verde que llevaba el joven. Al instante, Ritsu se estremeció y se apartó.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —gritó, agarrando su camiseta por el dobladillo y tirando hacia abajo. Takano-san se puso a su nivel e incluso le dedicó una mirada.

—Estoy tratando de desnudarte. Hemos comido, hablado y compartido un momento romántico. Según el manga, aquí es donde la trama cambia a contenido para adultos —dijo, deslizándose hacia delante. Cuando Ritsu sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie para tratar de huir, Takano-san lo derribo al sofá, sujetando el cuerpo más pequeño bajo él. Ritsu elevó las manos.

—Eso es… ¡Eres un editor de manga shoujo! ¡Mantente en PG!* —gritó.

Takano-san se rió oscuramente y agarró una de las manos de Ritsu. Trayendo los suaves dedos a sus labios, el hombre succionó suavemente la punto del dedo índice antes de deslizar la lengua entre los dedos, a la vez que mantenía los ojos fijos en el campo verde atrapado en la mirada de su amante.

—Onodera, cállate —ordenó, agarrando el miembro de Ritsu de nuevo, acariciándolo a través del algodón, húmedo por sus actos.

Con la cara al rojo vivo y su corazón tratando de huir de su pecho, Ritsu volvió la cabeza a un lado, sus ojos viajando a través del espacio. Takano-san tenía un espejo apoyado en la pared, devolviéndole sus reflejos al sorprendido editor. Era la primera vez que Ritsu veía sus acciones. Su corazón se agitó al ver a su jefe dominándolo, acariciando su cuerpo con esas manos expertas.

Los dedos del joven fueron repentinamente liberados de la presa de la boca de Takano-san. Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, Ritsu se encontró siendo desplazado, sentado en el regazo de Takano-san con el editor jefe bajo él, frente al espejo.

Su cara ardía.

—¡Takano-san! —gritó, retorciéndose para intentar liberarse. Pero el hombre mayor apenas pasó un brazo por la cintura de su amante, tirando de la camiseta por encima de su cabeza de modo que los dos hombres pudieron ver sus movimientos reflejados en el espejo. Grandes y cálidas manos acariciaron el estrecho pecho de Ritsu, tocando los sensibles pezones. ¡Maldita fuera su incapacidad para resistirse a esto!

Riendo suavemente, Takano-san bajó una mano de nuevo, tirando de los calzoncillos blancos por sus muslos de modo que su erección hinchada se vio libre. Tomando el miembro duro en la mano, el hombre clavó sus ojos en la figura de Ritsu reflejada en el espejo.

—Ritsu… Abre los ojos.

Las palabras cayeron calientes contra su cuello, seguidas de una cálida lengua lamiendo sensualmente. Casi como si no obedecieran del todo su voluntad, los ojos de Ritsu se abrieron y se encontraron con los de Takano-san en el espejo. Una corriente eléctrica pasó entre los dos hombre al contacto. Después de un momento sin aliento, Takano-san comenzó a acariciar la polla de Ritsu de nuevo, mientras sus miradas se centraban en el líquido que se deslizaba desde la punta. Viéndose a sí mismo moviéndose dentro del puño de Takano-san, Ritsu dejó escapar un gemido gutural, aferrándose de nuevo a cualquier parte del otro hombre que pudo encontrar. Necesitaba tocarle.

Los dedos de Ritsu se clavaron en la tela de la camisa de Takano-san, aferrándose a él como un ancla contra una tormenta naciente. Sus ojos no se movieron del espejo, viendo la manera en que esas manos expertas hacían temblar todo su cuerpo y la presión de una erección que podía sentir contra su trasero. Incluso a través de la tela de su ropa, el deseo que sentía Takano-san por Ritsu era evidente.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de deseo puro, el mayor detuvo sus caricias lo suficiente para quitarse la camisa por la veza y desabrochar sus pantalones, liberando su miembro del confinamiento. A continuación, el editor jefe se inclinó hacia delante y mordió el lugar en el que el cuello de Ritsu se encontraba con su hombro, chupando la piel suave del lugar hasta que una rosa roja floreció en la carne del hombre. Lamiéndola una vez, Takano-san deslizó los labios más abajo, por la pendiente del hombro de Ritsu y mordió una vez más, chupando para hacer otra marca.

Los dedos de los pies del moreno se arquearon. Mientras Takano-san continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo a Ritsu, su otra mano se deslizó hasta pellizcar los pezones del hombre, acariciando la protuberancia rosada entre sus dedos suavemente.

—¡Ngh! —Ritsu se mordió los labios intentando acallar los sonidos que se desbordaban por su garganta, dejando caer las manos hacia abajo para aferrarse a las piernas de Takano-san. Se retorció en el regazo del hombre, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Le dolía el cuerpo, el calor y el deseo se arremolinaban dentro de él de tal forma que era incapaz de decir lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabía era que quería, desesperadamente, ser satisfecho. Su boca se abrió y duras respiraciones jadeantes se derramaron.

Takano-san levantó la vista de su rastro de marcas, mirando los profundos ojos verdes de Ritsu a través del espejo. Atrapando su mirada, dejó caer la mano a la cadera del moreno y coló los dedos entre las nalgas suaves de Ritsu hasta llegar al agujero preso de espasmos. Empujó contra él, pero no trató de entrar. En su lugar, deslizó los dedos alrededor de la apretada entrada, acariciándola. Al mismo tiempo, su miembro se endureció contra la espalda de Ritsu.

—¡T-Takano-san! —Ritsu se quedó sin aliento, su respiración se agitó y su piel se tiño de rojo. El hombre sonrió y tiró de la cabeza hacia un lado, reclamando sus labios profundamente. Mientras se besaban, los dedos del editor jefe se movían sobre el miembro goteante de Ritsu, cubriéndole de líquido resbaladizo que traicionaba un intenso deseo.

Sin soltar los labios del otro hombre, Takano-san levantó una de las piernas de Ritsu por el muslo para poder deslizar sus dedos húmedos contra la entrada fruncida. Poco a poco, el dedo mojado comenzó a empujar, las paredes de Ritsu separándose y tomando el dedo en un fuerte abrazo que hizo a ambos gemir. Una vez que estuvo dentro de él hasta el tercer nudillo, Takano-san liberó los labios de Ritsu y empezó a girar el dedo.

—¡Ah! Nngh, ¡ah! —Ritsu cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando a la vez que los gemidos salían de su garganta mientras el dedo se retorcía dentro de él. Con los ojos cerrados, fue capaz de concentrarse exclusivamente en la sensación. Era dolorosa y maravillosa a la vez. Con cada contracción de su cuerpo, Ritsu tomaba el dedo más profundamente, tocando nervios dentro de él que hacían que su cuerpo se sintiera lleno de luz. Y Takano-san… Él sabía perfectamente dónde tocar dentro de su amante para que el moreno emitiera los gemidos más excitantes. Pero… no era suficiente.

Ritsu moría por tener más profundas profundidades estimuladas.**

Sus caderas comenzaron a adoptar un ritmo oscilante, tratando de forzar a esos largos dedos a tocarlo donde lo necesitaba. Riendo ligeramente, Takano-san empujó un segundo dedo contra el apretado agujero, deslizándolo junto al primero. Ritsu se quedó sin aliento, su boca llenándose de saliva mientras sus músculos eran estirados. Se sentía tan bien a pesar del dolor… pero incluso así no era suficiente.

Su cuerpo sabía lo que tenía la forma y el peso perfecto para él, recordaba a Takano-san y era eso lo que anhelaba. Pero nunca, jamás, lo admitiría. Eso sería reconocer su derrota y Ritsu era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Seguiría luchando contra esa conexión por el resto de su vida si tenía que hacerlo. Puede que fuera cruel por su parte, pero su resistencia era, de hecho, la única manera que tenía de expresar sus sentimientos. Ya no era el joven idiota que había dejado escapar una confesión. Era demasiado retorcido. Pero si Takano-san miraba por debajo de sus palabras y se fijaba en sus acciones, sin duda lo vería. Vería que Ritsu luchaba tanto porque su amor por Takano-san era tan poderoso y absoluto que no podría sobrevivir de otra manera. Se lo tragaría todo y Ritsu dejaría de estar completo sin Takano-san. La idea le entusiasmaba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

Los dos dedos de repente se retiraron de Ritsu, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran mientras un grito de pura necesidad irrumpía entre sus labios. En el espejo, vio a Takano-san colocándose en la entrada de Ritsu, y después empujándole hacia él. Ritsu no sabía qué hacer. Podía ver su cuerpo tomando el miembro de Takano-san, creciendo dentro de él, y también sentía la manera en que la ancha cabeza forzaba su camino dentro de él. Demasiado. Era demasiado.

Negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, deslizándose sobre su boca jadeante permitiéndole probar la sal y oler sus fragancias combinadas en el aire. Takano-san gruñó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de Ritsu.

—Mierda… estás apretado, Ritsu. Relájate; no puedo entrar —Las calientes palabras fueron dichas grave y deliberadamente en jadeantes ráfagas contra la oreja de Ritsu. Su cuerpo se apretó con más fuerza—. ¡Tsk! Ritsu… ¡déjame entrar! —Takano-san agarró los muslos del moreno y los separó, permitiendo que su miembro se deslizara más profundamente dentro del joven.

Los ojos de Ritsu se agrandaron.

—¡Ahh! Ah, ah… —No podía formular una frase mientras sentía la gruesa polla de su amante entrando más profundamente, al parecer buscando ser tragada por su cuerpo. Las manos de Takano-san se apretaron sobre sus muslos, agarrándole con tanta fuerza que Ritsu supo que le saldrían moratones.

Una vez que Takano-san estuvo enterrado tan dentro de él como podía, empezó a mover sus caderas, no empujándose totalmente en el interior, sino moviéndose en círculos. Las paredes de Ritsu se contraían a su alrededor, apretando en espasmos. El moreno se agarró los antebrazos de Takano-san, sus ojos encontrándose con los avellana en el espejo, implorante.

Takano-san sonrió a su amante.

—Vamos a utilizar otro de los escenarios de Usami-sensei. Ritsu… agarra tus piernas —susurró, haciendo que el calor se extendiera por su rostro. El joven temblaba mientras Takano-san dejaba de moverse por completo—. Date prisa, Onodera —Un indicio de molestia se deslizó en su tono, encendiéndole aún más.

Con manos temblorosas, Ritsu agarró sus muslos y los sostuvo. Takano-san sonrió y besó el hombro de su amante, y luego deslizó las manos hasta las caderas esbeltas del moreno, tirando hacia arriba de modo que su miembro fuera saliendo lentamente. Ritsu se estremeció y cerró los ojos de nuevo, incapaz de ver la erección entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo por más tiempo. Cuando sólo quedó la punta dentro, Takano-san empujó las caderas de Ritsu hacia abajo, entrando una vez más. El moreno dejó escapar gemidos y sonidos, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el editor jefe seguía empujando dentro de él.

—¡Ahhh! Ah, ah, ah, ahh, ¡ah! —Ritsu lanzó un grito que resonó en todo el apartamento de Takano-san, corriéndose duro. Su semen salpicó la mesa de café que había frente a ellos y se deslizaba hacia el lugar donde Takano-san seguía empujándose en su interior. Después de unas embestidas profundas, el hombre se puso rígido y también se vino.

—Ritsu… —Susurró su nombre como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo mientras su cálida esencia se liberaba dentro del joven, llenándolo hasta que sus manos y piernas cayeron sin fuerzas. Takano-san se derrumbó sobre el sofá, tirando del cálido peso de Ritsu sin resistencia en su contra.

Los ojos verdes brillantes del hombre estaban aturdidos y lentamente se cerraron, su cuerpo cada vez más pesado. A medida que sus fluidos se enfriaban entre ellos, Ritsu se durmió en la seguridad de los brazos de Takano-san.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que quieres empezar de nuevo? ¡La fecha límite es el viernes! —El grito no molestó a cualquiera de los hombres que corrían alrededor de la oficina llena hasta el tope de papales y tazas de café vacías. Había un aura de pesimismo cerniéndose sobre todo el lugar, en desacuerdo con las decoraciones rosadas y brillantes del lugar.

Ritsu, concentrado en su propio trabajo, miraba la información de la pantalla. Le dolía la espalda. Y las caderas. No podía girarse sin que todo su cuerpo gritara. Tenía marcas que iban desde el cuello hasta el codo, haciendo que necesitara un suéter a pesar de que hacía un calor insoportable. Y lo peor de todo…

—¡No, no voy a aceptarlo! ¡O terminas lo que empezaste o iré yo y te obligaré a hacerlo! —El sonido de un teléfono siendo colgado hizo saltar a Ritsu. Levantó sus cansados ojos verdes para mirar al frente de la oficina, donde Takano-san, ojeroso y cansado, echaba humo mientras trabajaba.

Ritsu realmente no quería verlo en ese momento. Le traía recuerdos que quería suprimir. Ya era bastante duro sin ver el rostro de su follamigo*** —y estaba trabajando muy duro para convencerse de que no eran más que eso—. Cada vez que Ritsu veía su rostro en un espejo, se sonrojaba y comenzaba a pensar en su último encuentro.

—Dios, no soy así de estúpido. ¡Haz algo productivo, Onodera!

Él sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, metiendo un montón de papeles en un sobre antes de acercarse a la mesa del jefe.

—Ten, Takano-san. El trabajo de Saito-sensei está listo para su revisión —dijo, entregándole el sobre. Takano-san lo aceptó, y entonces, se acercó y agarró el brazo de Ritsu. El moreno se sonrojó y trató de liberarse.

—¡Takano-san! —siseó, sin querer que las chicas de la sección BL de Emerald vieran eso. Él ya era su hombre slashable**** favorito de la oficina. La mirada tras las gafas era aguda.

—Cenarás conmigo esta noche, Onodera —ordenó Takano-san, una sonrisa malvada formándose en su rostro—. Todavía tenemos que probar más cosas de la obra de Usami-sensei. Y no huyas. Es una orden de tu jefe.

Echando humo, Ritsu regresó a su escritorio y fulminó con la mirada a su equipo. El problema de estar en una relación con tu jefe… ¡es que siempre se aprovechará de la autoridad que tiene sobre ti! Ritsu cerró las manos sobre el escritorio, haciendo que la inestable pila de mangas que estaba a su lado cayera al suelo.

 _¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! ¡No hay manera de que yo esté enamorado de él!_ El mantra se repitió en su mente incluso cuando esa estúpida voz interior que tanto odiaba le recordó… _Estás totalmente enamorado de él._

* * *

 ***Follamigo:** A pesar de haber dicho esta palabra alguna que otra vez, es la primera vez que la escribo y no estoy muy segura de que sea así. Si hay una forma más 'correcta', por favor, decídmelo.

 ****PG:** "Control de Padres Sugerido. Algún contenido puede no ser apropiado para niños": Esta calificación de aplica cuando los miembros creen que el film contiene temática o contenido que los padres pueden encontrar inapropiado para niños. El film puede contener algún tipo de palabras soeces, violencia o breves desnudos pero solo en pequeña intensidad. Una película calificada como "PG" no puede incluir el uso de drogas.

 *****Profundas profundidades:** Sé que suena redundante, pero así estaba en el fic —sin sinónimos de ningún tipo— y así he decidido dejarlo.

 ******Slashable:** Un término totalmente inventado, creo. Es lo mismo que cuando decimos "apetecible", "follable", "comestible". Básicamente hace referencia a que Ritsu es perfecto para meterle en una relación chicoxchico, lo cual está completamente comprobado XD

* * *

¡Hasta aquí este one-shot! Espero que os haya gustado y que merezca algún comentario. Como siempre, acepto crítcas y consejos. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

Luna Sodapop.


End file.
